


Random Assorted Mace/Qui-Gon Drabbles

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble Collection, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Force Ghost(s), M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: A bunch of Mace Windu/Qui-Gon Jinn drabbles from my old LJ.  Arranged in chronological order.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Mace Windu
Kudos: 13





	1. Biological Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace, in the shower, with his hand.

Standing in the shower, Mace wraps his fingers around his penis, strokes himself with brusque, almost angry movements. It's a biological need, he tells himself, no different from eating or sleeping or using the 'fresher. Something to be gotten over with so that he can get on with his duties as a senior Padawan.

He's close to finishing when the image comes to him; Master Dooku's former Padawan, a tall, lanky man with brown hair that brushes his shoulders. And for a moment he slows, becomes almost gentle with himself, as he imagines those elegant fingers taking over the task.


	2. Temperature Differential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon likes the heat

When Master Dooku caught Qui-Gon masturbating, he'd taken him to a brothel. There was no better way to prevent attachment, he said, than by reducing the whole thing to a business transaction.

Qui-Gon had found that the sterile transactions left him cold. Once he was knighted, he resolved to find his companionship elsewhere.

Now, as he sparred with one of the younger knights, he found himself committing details -- the shaven head, the way his sweat-soaked tunic clung to him -- to memory. But it was the heat in Windu's eyes that would haunt him in the privacy of his own quarters.


	3. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force is bad for privacy.

Mace gritted his teeth, and tried to ignore what he was feeling through the Force. It was bad enough being sent on a mission with Qui-Gon, without having him masturbate not a meter away.

For the past three years, the older Jedi had made frequent appearances in Mace's fantasies. And for the past three _days_ , they'd been living in close quarters. Now, it was all Mace could do not to walk through the door and --

Qui-Gon let out a groan, barely muffled by the thin bulkhead. Mace carefully did _not_ think about how Qui-Gon's face would look as he came.


	4. A Slow Boat to Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon takes matters into his own hands.

Qui-Gon's normal policy on virgins was to avoid them, but he had a feeling that if he followed it with Mace, he would be waiting forever. So during the freighter's long, slow hyperspace journey back to Coruscant, Qui-Gon made sure to catch Mace when he left the shower.

"I've spent the past week and a half being subtle -- "

"That was subtle?" Mace asked.

"You didn't pounce on me."

"Jedi don't ... pounce."

Qui-Gon trailed one fingertip down Mace's bare chest. Mace flinched, but held his gaze. 

"We'll start slow. Just hands for tonight."

He was glad they had a long trip.


	5. Out of the Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Slashthedrabble's Prompt #064: Habit (in the sense of religious garb)

First the robe comes off.

Qui-Gon sheds it in a whirl of fabric, a much-practiced move. But this time, when he reaches for his belt, it is not to draw his lightsaber. He unhooks the belt, lets it fall.

Mace, watching from the high-backed chair, feels his mouth go dry.

The tabard and the lose-sleeved overtunic are shed in one movement, and the undertunic does not last much longer.

The boots take the longest, and once they've been removed, everything else is easy. It's only a matter of moments before Qui-Gon is standing, wearing nothing but a grin.

"Your turn."


	6. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan REALLY should have knocked.

Obi-Wan knew he should have knocked, but his arms were full so he just walked in, not expecting to find Qui-Gon and Master Windu. He was too startled to say anything, and they were too involved with what they were doing to even notice.

Qui-Gon was on his hands and knees, head bowed in concentration. His cock was so hard it nearly pressed up against his belly, and it twitched in time with Master Windu's thrusts.

Overwhelmed by embarrassment, jealously, and sheer physical need, Obi-Wan backed out slowly, and used the Force to pull the door silently shut after him.


	7. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of TPM.

"It's not forbidden by the Code," Mace had said, when Yoda had questioned him about his relations with Qui-Gon. Though Yoda had said it bordered dangerously close to attachment, he had ultimately trusted his former Padawan's judgment in the matter.

After all, they were two Masters, well in control of their own emotions. They could enjoy each others' companies, each others' bodies. 

But that was before Naboo. Before the Sith had returned. 

Before the pyre that had burned his heart to ashes, along with Qui-Gon's body.

Now, left with nothing but his memories, Mace was willing to concede the point.


	8. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon misses being alive.

There are times when Qui-Gon misses being alive. When he craves skin, touch, contact.

Watching as Mace touches himself, he remembers how it was his hands that traveled over that body, caressed that skin, stroked that cock. The look on Mace's face is unbearably familiar, the sound that Mace makes when he comes would make Qui-Gon hard if he had a body to respond with.

There's a moment, as Mace drifts off to sleep, that Qui-Gon thinks he sees recognition in his eyes. But the moment passes, and Mace rolls over to face the wall, leaving Qui-Gon to watch alone.


End file.
